This new heather variety was discovered by me in 1978 as a seedling of unknown pollen parentage growing in a cultivated field of Erica persoluta, the variety believed to be the seed parent, where it was noticed because of its early blooming and particularly because of its reaching full bloom, from base to tip, more than a month before the parent plant begins to bloom. In general, this new plant resembles its seed parent, persoluta, in growth and flower color and its very early blooming habit is its distinctive character.
Since my discovery of this new plant I have reproduced it through successive generations by means of cuttings and have found that its early blooming habit remains true from generation to generation and appears to be firmly fixed.